A Thinning Hope
by jump-ball-girl
Summary: Harry is at the hand of Voldemort with one last chance: to tell the orders' secrets or perish. He keeps his mouth tightly shut. Around this time Dumbledore receives a message of panic. Looking for round robin writers for this! Pleez R&R! It is going well
1. So It Begins by jumpballgirl

**This chapter was written by Erin, penname jump-ball-girl

* * *

**

**A/N:** This is going to be interesting that's all I can say. Kind of different from my usual writing... so it may not be updated as often. Well here goes!

* * *

Disclaimer: I own none of the things that you recognize. J.K. Rowling most likely owns the rest. Yeah.

* * *

Chapter One  
  
Harry stood in front of Voldemort keeping his mouth tightly shut and that defiant look in his eyes. It was his last chance to tell of the secrets of the Order. His messy hair stood straight up, more unkempt than usual, and just like the person who's head it is on, will not comply to what is wanted. Harry had been in these chambers since the beginning of the summer, probably a few weeks, he'd lost count.

"This is your choice, Potter, life or death, forever in darkness or freedom," the Dark Lord warned, "Tell me what you know."

"Never." He replied hoarsely before spitting at him.

"Fine. You chose the path. You will be forced to tell me any way. You may take it from here my loyal servants," Voldemort said as Harry was carelessly thrown to the cold, rock floor. At least a dozen cloaked figures in masks closed in on him. In union, they raised their wands and muttered different spells and he screamed in pain.  
  
!?!?!?  
  
Dumbledore sat at his desk watching the morning light stream into his gloomy office. It had been a month ago since Harry Potter had taken and not found. Severus had been called around the same time and hadn't been seen since. Everything had gone downhill from there. Death Eater attacks had been countless and hope was diminishing quickly. Everyone assumed Harry was dead. With all of the turmoil, people were beginning to think if the Boy Who Lived didn't survive, how can the rest of us? But Albus Dumbledore knew better, even if the hope was almost diminished. His faithful potions had been sending him signs. He was still worried, of course, because the messages were getting grimmer and grimmer. At that very moment, an owl flew in with a very small piece of paper clutched in its beak. The headmaster took one look at it, put his head in his hands for a moment, stood up, walked over to the fireplace and threw a pinch of Floo Powder in. The flames turned green, and as he stepped in, he muttered, "Number 12 Grimmauld Place." The torn paper flew off the desk and twirled down to the floor where it rested with the word _Condemned_ clearly showing.

* * *

**A/N again:** I can't promise much except if I keep going, the next chapter will definitely be longer.  
Erin

* * *

Round Robin Ground Rules:

1. Have fun!

2. You MUST email the chapter to one of us (kris250- ) (jump-ball-girl- ).

3. Must stay PG-13 or under.

4. Absolutely NO SLASH whatsoever.

5. Tell us if you want to do it before writing.

6. No changing anyone else's chapter.

7. No swearing (except for 'D').

8. No Mary Sues

9. No Azkaban trips for the 'Golden Trio'

10. Stick to the books! Cross- reference (we can do this for you). A great site for doing this is .

11. If you write a posted chapter, feel free to put the story under your penname unchanged.

12. Follow the basic format of this chapter.

13. We may edit your chapter some with your approval.

14. A list of the rules must be on the chapter.

15. You must sign the chapter with at least your penname.

16. Any rule we forgot may be added at any moment, and if you think we forgot something, speak up! It will be taken into consideration.


	2. Metting of the order by kris250

This chapter was written by Kris, penname kris250.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own none of the things that you recognize. J.K. Rowling owns the rest.

* * *

An hour later, Dumbledore sat at the head of a long wooden table and looked at the worried faces around him. Everyone was worried about Harry, and it showed on the faces stretched with worry. He took a deep breath, and called for attention. "I'm sure you're all wondering why I called this meeting." 

A few heads nodded in agreement.

"It is about Harry Potter."

Noise was instantaneous, and questions buzzed across the room. Dumbledore held up his hand. "The reason I have called this meeting is to see which of you are willing to go on a rescue mission into Voldemort's fortress."

Tense silence echoed throughout the room as Dumbledore surveyed his shocked comrades. He wondered who would be the first...

"You are mad." Ah, Kingsley, thought Dumbledore. The man was quiet, but spoke up when he deemed the situation necessary.

Dumbledore smiled. "You would be astounded at the number of times I've gotten that."

"Harry Potter has been missing for three days. No one's ever lasted that long in the Dark Fortress! It's a wonder the Deatheaters didn't murder him on the spot!" Kingsley said.

"Ah, but they didn't. Why? My sources say that he is being... interrogated about the Order."

"Interrogated! Honestly, Dumbledore, you know as well as everyone else sitting in this room does the full meaning off the word interrogating! It merely means that there wasn't enough time to murder him yet!" Molly Weasley said. She was nearly hysterical with grief.

Dumbledore nodded. "As you just said, Molly, he is not dead yet. That means that there is still a chance to save him."

"To what degree and purpose, Dumbledore!" Kingsley yelled. "The one- mark the word 'one'- time we have ever rescued someone from the dungeons of the Dark Fortress, the man was stark raving mad with torture! How do you know Harry won't be the same?"

"My sources tell me that he is still sane, but nearly beaten."

"'My sources'- how do you know that your 'sources' are correct!"

"I would trust Severus with my life, as I have said before."

"How do you know that he hasn't been found out? The enemy could be feeding you straight lies!" Both men were now on their feet. "They could be leading us all into a trap!"

There was now an odd fire in Dumbledore's eyes. "What kind of fool do you take me for?" He asked. "Do you think I do not have some kind of charm that prevents forgery on the parchment I send Severus? Do you think that I do not have some means of making sure that it is the same parchment I sent him?"

Kingsley seemed flustered. "I- Dumbledore- I didn't mean to imply- I- well." He gathered his composure together. "Even if your sources ARE correct, and Potter IS still sane, and we DO make it into the Fortress, the chances are one hundred to one that we'd get out of there alive. A hundred to one, Dumbledore! Are you seriously willing to sacrifice precious members of our Order to go on a crazy rescue mission that will fail before it even begins!"

Dumbledore's eyes flashed. "Sit down and listen to me Kingsley, and listen to me well." Kingsley obliged. "Have I ever led anyone into danger without reason?"

Reluctantly, Kingsley muttered, "No."

"And have I ever done anything without a just cause?"

Again, Kingsley shook his head.

"And have I EVER been wrong?"

Kingsley looked up. "Actually, yes you have."

Dumbledore nodded. "Exactly. Which goes to show that everyone can make mistakes. And Voldemort's mistake was that he didn't kill Harry on the spot. A mistake that I intend to make sure he doesn't correct."

With those last words, Dumbledore sat down and listened as the many voices of the Order argued over the fate of Harry Potter.

Harry lay on the floor of his tiny cell, panting. He slowly tried to calm down his fast beating heart and silence his screaming muscles. He stilled as he heard many footsteps. Had the Deatheaters come to fetch and torture him once more? The heavy cell door opened and, to his surprise and relief, another prisoner was thrown roughly into Harry's cell. Harry strained to pick himself off the floor and take a peak at the newcomer, but the pain was too unbearable. He had only enough time to make out the vague shape of a girl before all went black.

**

* * *

A/N:** Okay, now that that's done, we need another writer. Come on, any takers? You know you want to! 

Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Round Robin Ground Rules: 

1. Have fun!

2. You MUST email the chapter to one of us (kris250 or jump-ball-girl.

3. Must stay PG-13 or under.

4. Absolutely NO SLASH whatsoever.

5. Tell us if you want to do it before writing.

6. No changing anyone else's chapter.

7. No swearing (except for 'D').

8. No Mary Sues

9. No Azkaban trips for the 'Golden Trio'

10. Stick to the books! Cross- reference (we can do this for you). A great site for doing this is the Harry Potter Lexicon.

11. If you write a posted chapter, feel free to put the story under your penname unchanged.

12. Follow the basic format of this chapter.

13. We may edit your chapter some with your approval.

14. A list of the rules must be on the chapter.

15. You must sign the chapter with at least your penname.

16. Any rule we forgot may be added at any moment, and if you think we forgot something, speak up! It will be taken into consideration.

* * *

JBG A/N: We seriously need authors for this! If you would like to join, REVIEW AND TELL US! 


	3. Chapter 3 by Catti

jbg note: Catti wrote this, it's really good! I'm next!

* * *

Chapter threeHarry slowly started to feel how all of his body was aching everywhere. He was laying down on his back and his head felt like it was being hammered against the wall continuously. Then he tried to move his hand to test how bad his injuries actually were, it felt like hell. He knew that it was a mistake, when massive burst of pain exploded through his hand the instant he lifted it up an inch.  
  
He heard someone moving around him and the first idea that occurred to his mind was deatheaters, he knew that couldn't take their handling any long. He started to panic and tried to withdraw from the voice speaking  
to him. He shouldn't have done it, all of his body felt like it was under the Cruciatus now. He heard someone coming closer to him, but he couldn't do anything against it. He felt someone touching him, it was an oddly careful touch and the person stopped him from moving. He had no power to fight so he reluctantly accepted the touches.  
  
Now he could hear someone talking to him comfortingly and slowly his mind realized that he wasn't in danger any longer. He didn't know who this person was, but at least he felt safe. Slowly he fell into a deep sleep for the first time that it had been in his cell, usually he was unconscious after a normal round with deatheaters. During his last moments before falling completely asleep, he could feel somebody laying next to him and stroking his head occasionally. He was actually enjoying himself for the first time since coming there. Actually this was the very first time that anything like this happened to him, it was the first time that someone was caring for him, no matter who it was. It was the most important thing to have someone caring for him.  
  
Hermione looked behind herself at deatheaters who were now going out of the cell after threw her inside. The moment that the door was closed, she was looked around so see where she was thrown. It was a dusty, dirty cell what was full of bloodstains, and it was dark too. Luckily she was unharmed, though she didn?t know how long she would remain that way in her current situation. She remembered how they came to her home, they was used simple alohomora so nobody else could hear anything during the whole capture. Luckily her parents weren?t at home, now she didn?t have to worry about them at least, because the Deatheaters only caught and disappeared away with her.  
  
Instantly she heard somebody moaning in the cell. Apparently she wasn?t as alone in this as she had imagined. And when she searched a little closer she saw that there was a boy in shadows. Instantly she was moved closer him and because he had lifted his head she knew that he wasn?t unconscious. But as quickly as it happened, it stopped, the boy?s head dropped back on the floor again. He was in bad shape indeed. He looked a little younger than her, perhaps a couple of years younger. She dashed at the boy who appeared to be one bloody bundle. Then, when she saw his face, she couldn?t breathing anymore.  
  
For a couple of minutes she could only look at her good friend, then she was fell near him out of panic. She could only look at his bloody body from head to toe. Harry was looked horrible, he was all covered with  
scratches and bruises. She could only wonder how long they had already tortured him, was he ever going to be alright again. Tears were fighting their way out of her eyes while she looked on at Harry.  
  
At same time that she lifted her hand to wipe her eyes, Harry?s body withdrew away from her a little and he started moaning in pain again. Instantly she rushed forward get hold of him, she would have to get him  
motionless again, because clearly every move caused him more pain. When she touched him, he only tried to move away from her more, though he was so weak. She could only imagine how he thought that she was a  
deatheater, how he could he have known it was her in his condition. Hermione was looking at Harry?s tortured body crying and think about how he was fighting against her. Slowly him fighting was lessened and  
finally he was laying down quietly. Then Hermione started to talk with shaking voice to Harry.  
  
"Har, hi Har, it is me Hermione! I?m here with you now so you don?t haveanything to worry about anymore. You have to lay down peacefully and think nice things so that everything is all right. Everything will be all right!"  
  
She repeated the last words one more time, more for herself that for Harry, she prayed with all her heart that what she said would be true, but their situation didn?t give much of hope. She couldn?t help but cry.  
There was not much that she could do for him, so she only lowered herself on floor next to Harry. She thought that she could give him some of her warmth and help herself as well. She placed her hand on Harry's  
chest and felt her way to Harry?s head carefully. She didn?t want tocause anymore pain for Harry, because he was already in enough pain. There wasn?t much hope for curing Harry or getting away. She thought  
that all she could do for now was make him a little more comfortable for now, so she started to stroke him head carefully.  
  
She already had something that she had wanted to tell him a long time ago, but she could never find the right time. Actually she didn?t realize it until after Sirius? death, when she saw Harry again. But she thought that something was going on earlier, she had always likedHarry, and understood him all the time, even while no one else did. She couldn?t have turned her back on Harry, still she had always thought that it was only a great friendship. But later when there was nothing but bad times, he thoughts changed. Cedric was dead, Sirius was dead, and she had seen Harry?s suffering, that?s when she realized that she liked him as more than friends, that?s when she felt the urge to take him in her arms and protect him from all the bad things. She didn?t dare tell Harry anything though. What if they broke-up, it could bring even  
pain to Harry. Or her telling Harry could spoil their friendship if she heard that Harry didn?t care about her in that way.  
  
But now, she realized what mistake she was making. Of course it would been risky, but what all could have happened if it would have worked. If she would have only told him, everything would have been so different.  
After Cedric died, many things had gone wrong, everything had changed after it.  
  
All of last year had been horrible for Harry, bad things happened at every turn. And all of this time she couldn?t say anything to Harry, she didn?t want to hurt him or spoil their friendship. Harry could have  
dealt with his suffering better if he had her to lean on. They could have shared all of their pain with each other, and not have to bear it alone.  
  
Instantly Harry moved closer to her and once again pain was shining on his face. She saw Harry try to come closer to her, in his sleep. It was only now that Hermione realized that Harry had fallen asleep next to  
her. She decided to move closer to Harry so that he didn?t have to move anymore. She thought of how it would have been with Harry, if she only she would have opened her mouth. She settled her hand around Harry like it could protect him from all his pain and all the bad things. Harry was smiling at her in his sleep after the contact. When she looked at him, she began smiling too, she couldn?t help it while she was looking  
Harry?s peaceful dream and now, while Harry couldn?t hear her, she said aloud:  
  
"Har! I love you, I?ll love you for the rest of my life!"  
  
She was startled when Harry started to move his lips and said:  
  
"I love you too Hermy!"  
  
It was said quietly and barely audible, but Hermione could hear every word, and it didn?t leave any uncertainty about what he meant. She could only gaze at Harry, being upset, she couldn?t get one word out of her mouth. She looked at Harry awe when he started to breathe heavier again. She couldn?t understand the relieved look on Harry?s face. She didn?t do anything for a very long time, she only sat there next to Harry, uncertain about what the future would bring. Bit sometime later she fell asleep as well, it was such a peaceful sleep that she couldn?t believe that she could rest so well in her position.  
  
Later something startled her and caused her to awake, she glanced around shakily to see what was going on, but she failed to find anything. Then she realized why she was awaked, there was something rustling behind her. Her breathing was changed almost to coughing, as her body tensed  
with fear. She moved away from Harry and turned to look behind her. When she saw what it was, she forgot to breath at first because of shock, standing there were two people that she didn?t want to see.

* * *

Hi!  
  
I wonder if you are interesting to read my own story too, now while you  
have read this. It is bit more angsty than this, you have  
  
Catti

* * *

Round Robin Ground Rules:  
  
1. Have fun!  
  
2. You MUST email the chapter to one of us (kris250- ) (jump-ball-girl-  
3. Must stay PG-13 or under.  
  
4. Absolutely NO SLASH whatsoever.  
  
5. Tell us if you want to do it before writing.  
  
6. No changing anyone else?s chapter.  
  
7. No swearing (except for ?D?).  
  
8. No Mary Sues  
  
9. No Azkaban trips for the ?Golden Trio?  
  
10. Stick to the books! Cross- reference (we can do this for you). A  
great site for doing this is .  
  
11. If you write a posted chapter, feel free to put the story under  
your  
penname unchanged.  
  
12. Follow the basic format of this chapter.  
  
13. We may edit your chapter some with your approval.  
  
14. A list of the rules must be on the chapter.  
  
15. You must sign the chapter with at least your penname.  
  
16. Any rule we forgot may be added at any moment, and if you think we  
forgot something, speak up! It will be taken into consideration. 


End file.
